


lay your hands on me [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bad Puns, Banter, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "lay your hands on me" by Merideath. </p><p>"When people needed her help, it generally involved coffee, hacking or a heavy dose of sarcasm. Steve didn't usually need a hand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	lay your hands on me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts), [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lay your hands on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669649) by [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


Length: 35:45  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lay%20your%20hands%20on%20me.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lay-your-hands-on-me-0).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago I offered to record podfic in exchange for donations to my friend, Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, when she needed a hand, and analise010 requested this fic when she donated. I meant to get this done in May once Amplificathon was over, but then I got sick and lost my voice and didn't get it back for _2 whole weeks_ , and then I had to deal with life stuff. BUT IT'S HERE FINALLY. Thanks for bearing with me analise010! 
> 
> Also used to fill my "read with a smile" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
